Love Through Two Hearts
by Mysteria Pearl
Summary: A collection of poems from the Fruits Basket cast. Very romantic and sweet and some are a bit sad.
1. Please Don't Say You Love Me

**Hiya to all of my dear readers! Here are a few of the poems I wrote about one to two years ago. Each chapter is a different poem and I tried to put them in chronological order... please do read on and enjoy! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Fruits Basket. It belongs to Natsuki Takaya and FUNimation and such... I just write sappy things in the character's POV (point of view) and... yeah! **

**Please Don't Say You Love Me… KYO's POV **

Tohru, oh, Tohru,

Don't say that you love me…

Love someone else… dealt a kinder fate… one who can openly love you without hiding his face.

Love, for the Sohmas, is non-existent…

Yet you are so utterly persistent…

You, who are so pretty and kind…, is always the first one on my mind…

Always there when I need you…

Never think of yourself… I owe a lot to you, including my life itself…

Please don't say you love me, there's a lot of others… yet you stand by my side, something not even done by my mother…

Don't cry, you must please understand…

Just please do not cry, for my heart cannot stand!

You must leave, now, for I think that I'll give in someday…

Oh please say that you love me!

Tohru: Please say that you'll stay.

**0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o**

**Thank you very much once again for reading! Please read on and review! Thank you again!**

**Mysteria Pearl**


	2. The Cat

**Thank you all for continuing to read!!! It means a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Fruits Basket. It belongs to Natsuki Takaya and FUNimation and such... I just write sappy things in the character's POV (point of view) and... yeah! **

**The Cat… TOHRU's POV**

Why? Do they not understand? He is as human as I, but has always been stepped upon…

His hopes have been crushed multiple times…

So many, I cannot take it off my mind…

12 animals, not 13, an unfair amount, I most certainly believe.

I wish with all my heart, I could fill the deep, cold chasms, hold him close and wipe away the tears...

But I'm afraid his heart is already past being mended…

He did not save her… of his own free will… he let her go…

But now I forgive him and all that is behind…

The cat… a bond? What could it mean?

My answer is this: Make a bond stronger than the fear and reverence of the Master Akito…

Will I be able…? I hope I do not myself break….

That… could that be my fate?

**0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o**

**Thank you very much once again for reading! Please read on and review! Thank you again!**

**Mysteria Pearl**


	3. What Would You Know?

**Whoo! Chapter 3 already! Here's somethin' different; an Akito story, centered around her thoughts as she tries to cling to what she has left! A bit angsty, but enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Fruits Basket. It belongs to Natsuki Takaya and FUNimation and such... I just write sappy things in the character's POV (point of view) and... yeah! **

**What Would You Know? AKITO's POV**

****

What would you know!?

You are not I!

I have no such need for insolence, no need for you!

In the end, all that's left is a bond…

In the end… they'll all come back to me…

Won't they?

You don't understand… do you?

What would you know!?

I'm not lonely, not a broken little toy-like child!

Just please don't leave me in the end…

If I must… I'll lock you away…

I'm sorry if I ruin your life… but I can't help it…

I… forced into falseness… sworn into falsehood…

What would you know?

I am superior…

I am the Master.

And in the end… I am lonely…

What would you know?

**0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o**

**Thank you very much once again for reading! Please read on and review! Thank you again!**

**Mysteria Pearl**


	4. How Could I Have Missed It?

**Hiya again! Here's another Tohru poem... a little bit off from the ending plot, but in this one she wonders how she could have missed how Kyo obviously loves her. (she loved him; thought he did, asked him, ect). She's wondering how she couldn't clearly see he loved her and not just guess.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Fruits Basket. It belongs to Natsuki Takaya and FUNimation and such... I just write sappy things in the character's POV (point of view) and... yeah! **

**How Could I Have Missed It? TOHRU's POV**

How could I possibly have missed it?

The way he smiles and laughs when he's around me? Only me…

The way he fondly watched me all the time…

But then he began to look depressed… like he regretting something so very strongly.

His heart throbs… I know that well now…

I want to hold him and console him in my arms forever more;

I dream about such things… but… all dreams must end…

But… soon… bars, unfair metal bars and chains, will separate us forever… forever…

But here in my hospital bed and gown, I can only think, "How Could I have missed it?"

That he _had_ fallen for me as hard as I had for him long ago…

That all this time... he was trying to protect _me..._

How could I miss that he loves me?

I love him… so much…

But he doesn't realize that… maybe I wasn't quite unconscious… when he kissed me.

But how could I have missed it?

**0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o**

**Thank you very much once again for reading! Please read on and review! Thank you again!**

**Mysteria Pearl**


	5. My Heart Hurts

**Here's a sweet, semi-sad little one from both Kyo and Tohru**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Fruits Basket. It belongs to Natsuki Takaya and FUNimation and such... I just write sappy things in the character's POV (point of view) and... yeah! **

**My Heart Hurts. KYO's POV**

I thought… I thought I could conquer the pain... 'Just walk it off' I'd say to myself mentally. But how? How can this huge, blood filled muscle in my chest throb so? Whenever I see her, it's like a thousand swords slice through me; her gaze makes me choke up…

I love her! I love her so much!

But I know... I know I'll never be near her... she deserves so much better... But oh! Her smile! Her touch! It shreads my entire self!

If I could give up everything-- I would give up anything! Just to hold her in my arms... just to love her out in the open...

Why...? It's not fair... how come the rest of the world gets a happy ending? What did I do... or not do to deserve this fate? If only I were someone else... even another zodiac member...

It just isn't fair! My heart hurts so much! These chasms... she could fill them-- I know she could... if given the chance... but it wouldn't be right for her to have to love me... she deserves so much better.

More than anything, I want to hold Tohru in my arms and… It hurts my heart... just how much I love her.

**TOHRU's POV**

I'm so confused! I love him so much but I hurt inside! It aches and it's tearing me apart inside how much I want him to be mine!

What makes him so different from the rest-- he is better, not worse! I could fill the chasms, I'd try my best! I'd do anything for him... because I love him.

But he deserves so much better than what he has... he deserves to be the happiest man alive...

It's eating me down; wearing me away—how much I want to be his today.

**0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o**

**Thank you very much once again for reading! Please read on and review! Thank you again!**

**Mysteria Pearl**


	6. Would It Truly Be Better For You?

**Kyo ponders over whether if he was faced with the same kind of thing that Hatori or Momiji faced, would he erase Tohru's memory... Very sweet**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Fruits Basket. It belongs to Natsuki Takaya and FUNimation and such... I just write sappy things in the character's POV (point of view) and... yeah! **

**Would It Truly Would Be Better For You…? KYO's POV**

It's like this: Sometimes… I get to thinking.

Yeah, me. Weird, I know.

Yeah, I know, I've criticized Hatori again and again for erasing Kana's memories…

And I've felt hatred for Momiji's mom and Yuki's childhood friends too...

Who all wished for their zodiac memories to be erased for good

But when I come to think about it…

Would I?

What if Tohru saw... _that form_ again... Maybe the second time she wouldn't be able to stand it... and what would I do?

_Would I_ let her memories be erased?

But how _could_ I!? I love Tohru so much... how could I not have her memories erased…?

It's just so complex!

Heh… me… complex… that's almost funny

But… I have it wonder... what would be best for she who has all my love?

The one…

I'll ask her.

After all, they _are_ her memories…

Her answer is…

No

No matter what, she's rather die than forget me…

I'm so happy…

**0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o**

**Thank you very much once again for reading! Please read on and review! Thank you again!**

**Mysteria Pearl**


	7. Please Hold Me

**A Tohru's POV poem. And get this-- It rhymes-- sorta...**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Fruits Basket. It belongs to Natsuki Takaya and FUNimation and such... I just write sappy things in the character's POV (point of view) and... yeah! **

**Please Hold Me. TOHRU's POV**

He came running when I fled.

He stopped me, his eyes wide, tearful and red.

He loves me!? He loves me!

He hands and lips so gentle… so kind…

Not another thought lays on my mind…

I don't care! I don't care about the Head!

Please hold me… in your loving arms so strong and firm…

And as you did, there was no smoke…

Just you, just you!

I love you, I love you!

Please never let me go!

I'll love you always, in rain, sleet, or snow!

**0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o**

**Thank you very much once again for reading! Please read on and review! Thank you again!**

**Mysteria Pearl**


	8. Regrets

**Here's the last one... written in... mmm... Probably Shigure's POV, since he is just a bit detached from most of the main character's heartache. I used real quotes, by none other than Natsuki Takaya ( I don't own those, duh)**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Fruits Basket. It belongs to Natsuki Takaya and FUNimation and such... I just write sappy things in the character's POV (point of view) and... yeah! **

**Regrets… A Shigure (or other semi-main character) POV**

Sometimes... I just sit and watch... Sometimes... the things that my dear family ponders about have such obvious answers... but I feel it best to let them figure it all out themselves.

_"It would have been better… if we had never met…"_ Oh, Kana, how can you say that you wanted to be released and leave the one most previous to you, to suffer forever, being pierced by your smile? Is that really better for him?

_"The only regret I have… is that that **thing** ever came out of my body."_ How dare you! How could a mother every simply walk away from her only little child, Momiji. How selfish you truly must be, leaving him to cry all alone?

_"I should have been there, to fix the drift, long ago."_ Yes, Ayame, you should have; instead, you abandoned your own kin, your very own little brother.

_"I was such an embarrassment."_ Just be yourself, Kisa.

_"It would have been better… if he and I kept our distance, as to not hurt him."_ Not working, is it Rin?

_"It would have been better… if I had had the rat, not that… monster… he would do better without me…"_ So, you dumped all your worries upon him, you own small son, Kyo.

_"Why didn't she kill me instead?"_ She loved you as much as she could, Kyo, just as you loved her…

_"It would be better… if Tohru loved that rat… less pain for her."_ Kyo, she loves YOU. She cares about you

"It would have been better."

Would it really have been?

**0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o**

**Thank you very much once again for reading! Please read on and review! Thank you again!**

**Mysteria Pearl**


End file.
